The New Kid
by chibiyouko69
Summary: The gang leaves Hiei behind to go to a school in the mountians. Hiei follows and ends up at a school of witchcraft and wizardry. Plenty of pervness, lots of cussing and plz review i need constructive critcism.


Hey all this will be my fifth attempt at a fic so bear with me. My name is John as in Jaguar. I'm fifteen and think I'm falling for someone that I don't even know what she looks like. This will be my last fic if this crap keeps up and I'm open to any sort of criticism. (Note: Everyone in this fic, being the main characters and schoolmates, are teenagers.)

Hiei walked outside into the time of day that was supposed to be noon but found that instead of sunshine and the cool breezes of spring, that it was a gloomy rainy day…Hiei loved it and began his journey to find his friends.

'God damn it why did they all have to go run off looking for that stupid school in the mountains.' Thought Hiei as he trudged through mud and water, this normally would have been a great day for him but he was missing one key element. 'Why the fuck did Kurama have to run off and ditch me too, on days like this we would go to the park, find a nice tree and he would tell me about all the stupid ningen mortals that would die in a wreck or something. Those were great days because who doesn't find it humorous to hear about people getting hurt.'

Hiei sighed. 'What a pathetic attempt to cheer myself up, and since when did I start talking to myself like this.' He pulled out a CD player Kurama had given him and started to fiddle with the buttons, after awhile he found the play one and pressed it to have his ears bombarded with very loud noise. Quickly ripping the headphones off he found that during his search for the play button he had turned up the volume to full, after turning the music down to a reasonable level, he enjoyed many timeless classics such as Hells Bells, Highway to Hell, Crazy Train, and more.

"Hey Kurama do you think it was right off us to ditch Hiei like that?" Yusuke asked as himself, Kurama, Kuwabara, Yukina, Keiko, Botan and Shizuru walked along a winding path that ended at the base of a giant wood fortress gate.

"Hiei will be fine, he knows how to take care of himself." Answered Kurama in his usual calm voice as they approached the gate.

"That wasn't the question so don't try and avoid it." Yusuke shot as he came to a sudden halt making Kuwabara and Botan slam into him.

"Damn it Urameshi what'd you do that for." Yelled Kuwabara as he picked himself up and noticed an arrow just an inch from his foot. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA, who the hell shot that when I find them I am so gonna beat their face in!"

Kurama looked up from the arrow to see three dozen archers gathering on a ledge on top of the gate.

"Leave at once fools if you value your li-," Called an archer before he was sent flying with a spirit blast from Yusuke.

"Look assholes we didn't just walk a few hundred miles to be turned down by a few fags with bows and arrows, we are here to go to this stupid school whether you like it or not." Yusuke yelled brandishing his finger, which was glowing in a not so normal way.

The lead archer looked behind him to see what had happened to the soldier, that was sent flying, to find the man lying on his back with a circular burn mark on his chest.

"I see you have some interesting abilities, we will see what we can do for you but I'm afraid we are full up, you may need to be transported to another school by floo powder. Make yourselves at home." He said and made a motion with a little stick that opened the giant gate.

Hiei came to a stop in front of a normal looking metal barred gate leading up to a rather large castle. His CD player was now back in his cloak pocket after it went on the fritz when he entered the last town called Hogsmeade.

'Hogsmeade what a stupid name for a town.' Thought Hiei as he jumped the gate and walked up to the suspicious looking castle. What had him in a particularly bad mood right now was 2 weeks and many battery changes ago he had set off looking for the stupid school, had somehow made it to England and now was very uncertain of what was going on since it was raining and dark out. He had come here since he had seen dozens of carriages entering these gates only minutes ago.

He walked up to the castle along a frequently used dirt road. When he got to the big oak doors he pushed them open to reveal a nicely furnished corridor with lots of noise coming from one end of it.

Hiei grumbled to himself as he slumped up the corridor to a set of giant doors and pushed them open. Inside were thousands of kids and teenagers wearing weird pointy hats. All of them were looking strait at him.

A man at the far side of the room sitting at a curved table stood up, he had greasy hair a big nose and Hiei could tell from here he was an asshole, the man pointed a finger at Hiei.

"Students of Hogwarts attack and subdue that intruder immediately." He yelled in a not to friendly voice.

Most of the students got up from their seats, reached into their robe pockets and pulled out a thing that looked like a semi-fat straight stick.

Reacting to this, Hiei jumped behind one of the doors and ripped it off the hinges to use it as a shield. Hiei heard a bunch of words being yelled by the students and felt the door get pummeled with what felt like large rocks at high speed, the door began to rip apart and before Hiei could react a red light smashed through the door and nailed him in the forehead. Hiei stumbled backwards the door was officially ripped apart by red, white yellow, green and gray lights.

One after another hit Hiei head on, he finally pulled himself together after the bombardment stopped; he felt a bunch of different symptoms but recovered easily and ripped off his bandana covering his jagan. His fiery aura appeared and turned black, the bandages on his right arm began to burn off revealing a black dragon tattooed on his arm.

Hiei lifted his right arm ahead of him and the black flames appeared in his hand as well.

"I've had a bad day, and you just fucked with the wrong person, prepare to die!" He yelled as many of the students began to fire the lights at him only to have them swallowed up by the flames. "Pathetic." Was all he said before letting go of the dragon, all he saw before he passed out from exhaustion, malnutrition, and starvation was what looked like Yusuke and Kurama jumping in front of the dragon to raise a spirit shield.

So what do you think plz review and I don't care if you flame I just need some criticism to help me on the way to being a better author. Until next time bye.


End file.
